


Hey Jealousy

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader is jealous decided to make Dean feel the way she does.





	Hey Jealousy

It’s been building up for a few months now. Heated arguments, finger pointing, name calling. The doors in the bunker slammed so often these days Sam started spending his days at the local library to avoid the torrent of shit happening between you and Dean. There was no denial of the love between the two of you, but your jealousy was a whole other ballgame that Dean just wasn’t used to. Of course, Dean having a steady woman in his life wasn’t really something he was used to either. “You know what, Y/N?” Dean yelled over another slamming door. “If you would have just kept your damn nose out of my drawers this wouldn’t be an issue!” He stomped away and after a moment of silence another door slammed. You leaned against the bathroom door, tears staining your cheeks. 

You knew he was right, but it’s not like you were trying to snoop. Hell, you were actually trying to be helpful around the bunker for both the brothers by doing laundry, cleaning up after them, which was a feat in itself, and doing the cooking. Anger started to boil deep in your gut driving you to burst through the door and storm to the room you shared with Dean. “Fuck you, Dean!” you screamed. The door opened suddenly, Dean stood staring at you, his emerald eyes swirling with rage. “What?” she asked through gritted teeth. “F.U.C.K. Y.O.U.” you said calmly. “I wasn’t snooping when I found your,” your fingers went up into air quotes, “little black book, I was doing you and your brother a favor by cleaning your smelly ass clothes. It’s your fault for keeping  
the damned thing.”

Dean scoffed, but you continued before he could speak. “Why did you have to sleep with so many women?” you asked and stormed past him into the room. Dean swiveled around, “That was before we even met, Y/N. I mean, son of a bitch,what can I do about it now?” he ground out. You shook your head and grabbed your purse, “Nothing.” You answer was short as you pushed past him again. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked. “Don’t worry about it.” You replied snidely. Dean followed you into the war room, hot on your heels. “Hey!” he yelled at you. You stopped short and turned to face him. “I’m going out, Dean. Don’t wait up.” You stomped up the steel staircase and out the bunker door with Dean staring after you in disbelief. You hoofed it to the nearest bar walking straight in and ordering whiskey, the whole bottle. You sat in the corner alone chasing your anger with the burn of that deep golden liquid. Shot after shot you took, your anger palpable. 

You’d been in that booth for about an hour before Dean came barreling through the door swinging his gaze there and there clearly looking for you. You looked up and took another shot before scoffing at his audacity to chase you. When his eyes landed on you his expression narrowed and he made a b-line in your direction. “Get up, Y/N. We’re going home.” He ordered sternly. You rolled your eyes and poured three more shots. He sat with a huff and leaned forward as not to include the entire bar in your conversation. “What the hell? Why are you acting like a child?” He scolded you. That did it. He didn’t understand your reasons for being upset so right that second you made a decision. “Fine. I guess I’ll have to make you understand.” You said as you vacated the booth. You stopped and looked around, taking in your surroundings.

Over in by the pool tables you spotted a tall muscular man who, compared to Dean didn’t have a hope in hell, but for this he’d do just fine. Painting a smile on your face you sauntered over, swinging your hips a little more voraciously than normal. “Hey there cowboy.” You breathed seductively. He smiled and immediately wrapped an arm around your shoulders bringing you in closer. “Well hi yourself pretty girl.” His breath reeked of stale beer. You bit your lip and pushed into him reaching up to twirl your hair. When his arm dropped to cup your ass Dean pounced. He’s had about all he could handle and he was not going to let some drunk piece of shit paw at what was his. Dean stomped over and tapped the man on his shoulder. As the cowboy turned, Dean swung knocking him out in one hit. “That’s for grabbing my girl’s ass, son of a bitch.” Dean  
shouted and grabbed you around your arm to drag you from the bar. 

“Seriously?! You were just going to fuck some other guy right in front of me?” He asked incredulously. “You don’t like that feeling either do you?” You spat. He stopped dead and pulled you close, his face only a breath away from yours. “That wasn’t the same damn thing, Y/N, but I’ll tell you what.” He glances away briefly in an effort to calm himself. When he looked back there was a fire in his eyes. “You wanted me to feel the jealousy you felt when you found that  
book? Fine, you made your point. Now I’m gonna make mine.” Dean drug you to the impala and drive home at high speeds. He wouldn’t even look your direction until he had you closed up in the bedroom, him blocking the door as he stalked close to you. “I don’t think you really understand what you’ve done, Y/N.” His eyes seared you. “You have unleashed a side of me that I work very hard to keep buried.” You stood your ground, chin up in defiance. He chuckled harshly and closed the distance between you. 

His lips crushed your bruisingly and his fingers wound tightly in your hair using that leverage to move you as he wished. “You’re Mine, Y/N.” He whispered. Between kissing your lips and moving to your jawline. “I don’t share well, sweetheart.” He ground out. His lips attacked your neck moving down to the hollow in your throat. He growled as he licked there and then his hold on you tightened as he bit down on your pulse point. His touch was rough and a tad forceful, but damn if it didn’t light your fire. Dean tightened his grip on your hips when he pulled away from your neck to stare into your Y/E/C eyes. “You wanted me jealous… this is it, sweetheart. You’re  
Mine, you understand?” He snarled. You shook your head unable to vocalize your answer. “Now… hold on tight woman, because I’m taking what’s mine.”

He issued that single warning before practically ripping your clothes from you. He shoved you down on the bed face first and slapped the cheeks of your ass with a quick sharp smack of his palm. You jumped at the foreign sensation, however it didn’t go unnoticed that it fed the fire within your belly. You wiggled your naked ass at Dean urging him on. “Oh! You like that do you?” He asked landing another hard slap to your already smarting cheeks. Your hips jerked again and your pussy clenched causing slick to slowly ooze from your hole and drip down to your clit. “Fuck me... sweetheart that’s hot.” Dean breathed as he watched. You heard the quiet rustle of cotton and a light clink as his belt hit the floor. 

Then Dean’s fingers were traveling up the back of your right thigh with a ghostly touch heading for that hot little honey pot at the juncture of your thighs. You squirmed as he tickled your skin. “If you don’t hold still you are gonna make me come right here…. And that will not end well for you, Y/N. Take your punishment gracefully, baby.” He warned. It took everything you had not to move too much. Especially when his fingers found your slippery folds rubbing up and down, every now and then taking a slight dip close to your entrance only to move at the last second and circle your hard little clit. You moaned and whimpered as Dean toyed with you. Every few moments he would shift and the tip of his hot cock would poke at your clit causing a deep grunt from his chest. After his tortuous ministrations finally ceased, Dean lined himself up and slid home in one long thrust. “Fuckin…. shit, Dean.” You screamed as he impaled you. 

He growled and immediately began pounding you to the mattress. Every hard pump of his hips was accentuated with a breathy grated word. “Mine. You. Are. Mine. Do. You. Understand?” As Dean thrust up into you, you pushed back forcing his thick cock deeper making you cry out. “Yes! Yes, baby I’m yours. All yours” “That’s damn right, sweetheart.” He said. He pulled you up to a kneeling position and back against his hot sweaty chest. He pace steady, hips pistoning pushing himself into your sweet spot upon every thrust. He drove you wild with lust, your hands reaching back to grasp any part of him that you could reach. “Fuck me, Dean! God… don’t  
stop… please, don’t ever stop!” You pleaded. 

He chuckled darkly wrapping his arm tighter around your waist while the other hand came up and around your chest to wrap loosely around your neck. Dean stopped, still buried in your pussy, throbbing and pulsating. You tried to move, to fuck yourself with his dick but he held you immobile. “I could come just wrapped up in your cunt like this.” He admitted softly in your ear. You shivered as his hot breath flowed over your sweat slicked, overheated skin. Your walls squeezed around him and he fucked up into you once with a low growl. “Shit, baby.” He continued to hold you still until his breathing slowed, then he pulled out eliciting a complaining whimper from you. “Don’t worry, Y/N, I’m not through with you just yet.” He promised. 

With a gentle push, Dean maneuvered you onto your side pulling your leg up and over one of his shoulders. He reached down and grasped his cock easily slipping back between your sodden lips. “Fuck yes…” He groaned and pumped his cock faster and faster picking up speed with each thrust. It wasn’t long before he had you on the brink again. Your orgasm hovering very near. As your walls started to quiver, Dean slowed and changed from fast paced short pumps to long slow drags in and out letting you feel every thick inch of his cock. It ebbed that warm coil low in your stomach only to extend the a-fucking-mazing punishment we was dishing out. “That’s right, Y/N. Take it all.” he groaned. Your cunt locked down on him, milking his cock as he fucked you. 

“I’m gonna come inside this hot little pussy, sweetheart.” He informed you as his movements sped back up. The snap of his hips became forceful once more and you knew he was about to blow. You gyrated your hips on each thrust, dancing on his cock and receiving a pleasurable whimper from Dean. “Yeah, baby keep doing that.” he cooed. He reached down and pushed his thumb into your clit making short jerky circled adding to the pressure and coaxing you back to the edge. “I’m so...close, Dean” you moaned. “Good, keep sucking on my dick with that tight little twat baby.” he grunted. With one more deep thrust you were a goner. Your orgasm flooded your senses, taking over your body completely.

Without realizing it you reached down and grabbed hold of Dean’s balls gently messaging as you fell from great heights, rolling with the waves of ecstasy. “Oh god, sweetheart...that’s it!” Dean called out. He pounded into your pussy once, no twice more and his release took control. His hips ground against your pelvis as spurt after forceful spurt of his slick coated you deep within. The room was filled with a crescendo of your high pitched whimpers and Dean’s low gravelly groans that came to an end simultaneously. He pulled out of you sloppily and fell onto the mattress in exhaustion. “Damn, Y/N. Our make up sex is fuckin’ awesome!” he panted. You laughed breathlessly, and rolled to link your legs around his. 

You both went quiet for a few beats before Dean spoke up, “I wasn’t kidding, Y/N.” he said seriously. You lifted your head to look down at him in confusion. “Don’t do shit like that again. I don’t like that part of me. You’re mine. I love you...that’s it.” He finished by wrapping his arm around you to pull you down across his chest. You nodded, “Alright, babe. No more jealousy, I promise.”


End file.
